Las Noches Negras
by Danita.Black.Lupin
Summary: Es una historia que mezcla amor, intriga, dolor y todo lo que nos gusta sentir cuando leemos algo. Ella siempre ayudando a los demás y creyendo que tiene todo para ser feliz, el tiene todo para ser feliz pero le falta el amor...


**Capitulo 1**

Porque en la ciudad de Orleans, las noches eran tan negras?, corría por el callejón frió y oscuro, me sentía observada pero temía mirar para atrás comencé a caminar mas rápido cuando tropecé con una lata, di un fuerte golpe en el suelo, mire a mi alrededor cuando sentí una leve risita, sentí un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

- Quien anda ahí?- trate de sonar lo mas osca posible, pero en realidad mi voz sonó demasiado débil, me levante lo mas rápido que pude, mire a mi alrededor no había nadie, maldicion ahora andaba paranoica.

Por fin habia llegado al final del callejón, me estremecí nuevamente al recordar la sonrisa, debia dejar de leer libros de terror, me estaban causando un da o psicologico, sonrei al pensar en las tonteras que se me ocurrian, emiti un leve bufido. Me acerque a la parada de autobus observe a mi alrededor, habia una se ora con semblante frio, junto a ella un peque o este vestia de manera precaria, a sus pies un perro sarnoso, observe como un estupendo vehiculo se detenia frente a mi, era de color negro trate de ver a sus ocupantes, pero el intento fue en vano sus vidrios estaban polarisados.

- Mam , mira que hermoso vehiculo- decia el peque o, mientras daba saltitos.  
- Cuidado, y alejate del vehiculo - le contesto de manera tosca su madre - Pero... mam - emitio un breve puchero

Trate de contener la risa que me generaba dicho espectaculo, era obvio que ese vehiculo no era muy comun verlo en este sector de Orleans, ya que me encontraba en los suburbios... siempre me preguntaba que hacia en ese terrorifico lugar, mi respuesta era obvia trabajaba en el Orfanato "ni os desamparados de Orleans", me encantaba mi trabajo, ganaba poco dinero pero ver esas caritas de mis peque os que me llamaban o corrian a mis brazos cuando llegaba, me causaba un gran recocijo en mi corazon.

Pero nuevamente me entro una duda que hacia ese espectacular vehiculo en los suburbios, me quede mirandolo fijamente note que debia ser ultimo modelo estaba bien cuidado, ya que no me manejaba en la materia automotriz, este dio un peque o ronroneo y desaparecio al doblar la esquina de la gran avenida.

Siempre maldecia el transporte publico, por mi escaso sueldo no tenia la posibilidad de tener un vehiculo aunque fuera peque o, por otro lado los taxis eran demasiado caros, mire el reloj eran cerca de la medianoche un leve escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, me gire y observe el callejon, senti mis manos heladas, me estaba dando miedo estar ahi. Cuando dos luces potentes dieron en mi rostro, eureka!- habia llegado mi adorado autobus.

Me sente junto a una se ora de edad, estaba dormia comodamente con su rostro apoyado a la fria ventana, la se ora y el peque o se sentaron atras mio, esta lo rega aba por algo que habia dicho el peque o, senti un fuerte rugido que emitia mi estomago, sonrei por lo bajo- ahora que lo pensaba bien estaba muerta de hambre, saque unas galletas de mi bolso. Abri el envoltoreo con demasiada delicadesa, saque una galleta cubierta con chocolate y le di un peque o mordisco, cuando escuche que decia el peque o de atras.

- Mami, tengo hambre... falta mucho para llegar? -  
- Poco, trata de dormir-

Observe mis galletas, no podia comer mientras un peque o tenia hambre, me gire y le di las galletas dedicandole una amplia sonrisa.

- Son para mi -  
- Si, peque o- le acaricie su mejilla - Gracias se orita-

Saco una galleta rapidamente y se la devoro luego me dedico una sonrisa con sus mejillas llena de chocolate, al ver esa carita senti un leve apreton en mi corazon, me gire nuevamente a mi asiento y comence a leer un libro...

Estaba en mi dulce hogar, era un peque o departamento que contaba con una peque a salita en esta tenia un sillon grande y uno peque o con una mesita de centro, a un costado una estanteria llena de mis mejores libros, la cocina era estilo americana tenia una barra con cuatro banquitos, luego venia un peque o b un costado mi estudio donde tenia demasiadas fotografias con mis pequ os del orfanato en el centro un escritorio a un costado una estanteria llena de carpetas en esta habia seguimientos de peque os que pertenecian al orfanato y de algunos que habian pertenecido, para terminar con el mejor lugar mi dormitorio tenia una amplia ventana, pegada a la pared estaba mi cama era grande para mi y un televisor junto con un reproductor de peliculas con esas pocas cosas era realmente feliz o eso creia.  
Me recoste en mi cama y cerre los ojos, me desperto el timbre del telefono, di un leve saltito y corri a la sala a contestar.

- Al , Quien habla?- - Herms, todavia no veo tu angelical rostro en el orfanato- quede anonadada, gire rapidamente mi rostro al despertador de mi mesita y vi la hora eran las 10 de la ma ana emiti una leve maldicion.  
- Lo siento, me quede dormida... - escuche una leve risita al otro lado del auricular.  
- Tranquila, me imagino que vas a venir igual- - Claro que s , dame unos minutos y estoy alla - guarde silencio - gracias por todo Lunita - No me digas asi! suena demasiado tierno y yo soy una mujer atrevida-

entorne los ojos y emiti una leve sonrisa, mi querida amiga Luna con ella habia enfrentado fracasos y celebrado grandes triunfos... ambas habiamos tomado la desicion de trabajar en el Orfanato, esta estaba en la parte de direccion en cambio yo trataba directamente con los ni os ya que era psicologa.

- Herms! apurate recuerda que debes ayudarme- en que debia ayudar a Luna, se me vino esa gran duda a mi cabeza.  
- A que te refieres mi estimada amiga -  
- Cuando llegues te lo dire, adios- lo ultimo que escuche fue su risita y luego el tono del telefono

Ordene la ropa que me colocaria ese dia seria unos jeans algo sueltos, una blusa a cuadros y mis entra ables convers, cuando ya estaba vestida y maquillada de manera cauta me dedique una sonrisa a mi reflejo del espejo para luego decirme :" Ser un gran dia Herms".  
Ya que iba demaciado atrasada decidi tomar un taxi, me salio bastante caro pero debia llegar temprano a mi adorable trabajo, cuando llegue me detuve un momento a observar su fachada era tetrica las paredes de un color celeste deste ido y los barrotes de las ventanas oxidados, las puertas daban un aspecto a esas terrorificas peliculas de terror que tanto me encantaban. Porque tanta precariedad?- ningun empresario habia querido dar donativos para este ya que lo consideraban botar dinero, por otro lado el terreno que ocupaba lo querian para instalar una industria, si eso ocurria que pasaria con los ni os, senti como mis ojos se umedecian.

-Por fin llegas!- se apresuro a mi encuentro y me dio un fuerte abrazo- porque tienes aspecto de querer llorar? sucede algo- - No quiero que destruyan el orfanato, que pasara con los peque os...- senti como mi voz se quebraba - Tranquila Herms, ha llegado el momento de salvar al orfanato, te contare algo pero ninguna palabra a las hermanas -  
Le dedique una mirada a Luna, siempre tan estupenda aunque vestia algo extra o y esos aretes de rabanitos que tanto los ni os le gustaban, al recordar a los peque os senti mucha pena, no queria dejar de ver esos peque os rostros llenos de sue os y en busca de amor.

- Me llamo la atencion que nadie corriera a mi encuentro - Observe el semblante de Luna esta entorno los ojos, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa - Salieron con las monjitas al parque- monjitas asi le deciamos a las hermanas cuando estabamos las dos solas.  
- Ahora me diras en que quieres que te ayude, me tienes de los mil nervios por la inquietud - le dije

Luna tomo un monton de carpetas, tomo asiento y se coloco sus gafas de media luna, trate de controlar la risa, ahora era mi querida amiga la chica intelectual.  
con su mano me indico que tomara asiento, hizo un sonido algo comico con su garganta y luego comenzo a parlotear - El orfanato esta pasando por una crisis tremenda, en cualquier momento nos desalojan de solo pensarlo siento mi cuerpo temblar, ya que pienso en los peque os Que pasara con ellos?, a las hermanas las enviaran a otros conventos o orfanatos... estuve investigando y analizando mil opciones.

Notaba el semblante de Luna, era terror ella al igual que yo le habia tomado demasiado cari o a las hermanas y a los peque os, imaginarme la separacion senti una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, debia ser fuerte- Herms! me estas escuchando- le dedique un mohin en forma de disculpa y esta me dedico una mirada reprobatoria para luego continuar- tengo una reunion con un gran empresario, el nos ayudara a solucionar todos nuestros problemas, por eso necesito que me indiques de que manera lo puedo convencer.

Habian pasado unos dias desde que tuvimos esa conversacion con Luna, habia realizado un informe resaltando las necesidades que presentaba el orfanato, nos habiamos quedado todos los dias hasta altas horas de la noche en mi departamento explicandole cada detalle para que sonara convincente, estaba segura que mi amiga saldria airosa de eso, pero el destino queria otra cosa mi queridisima amiga habia despertado enferma todavia recordaba lo que habia sucedido.

- Herms, soy Luna no podre ir a la reunion... amaneci con una fuerte toz no logro hablar de manera adecuada- tenia razon su voz era de las tumbas - No puedes cancelarla o mejor dicho cambiarla - mi solucion era bastante idiota pero era la mejor opcion - Me costo un monton, agendar esta reunion si la cambio tal vez me la cancelen y todo nuestro esfuerzo no habra solucionado nada- aunque no quisiera aceptarlo mi amiga tenia razon - Si quieres voy yo- no tenia ninguna intencion de ir pero no habia otra opcion.  
- Herms! eres mi heroe y el de todos en el orfanato, estoy segura que lo haras de maravilla... dentro de la carpeta deje los datos del se or- cuando escuche eso la muy tramposa tenia todo planeado desde antes -Luna eres una tramposa...- - Lo siento, pero desde hace dias que me sentia algo enfermita, estoy segura que lo haras de maravillas confió en ti...

Perfecto- tome las carpetas y me apresure tenia aproximadamente unos 30 minutos para llegar a esa reunion, esperaba que todo resultara de maravillas...

Espero que les guste!

Saludos :D


End file.
